


Cat, Fish and Rhyno

by TaleaCorven



Series: Gen Prompt Bingo Round 13 [5]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat/Human Hybrids, Crack, Domestic, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Living Together, Merman!Adam, Merpeople, Supernatural Elements, catman!Heath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Rhyno knows that living in a shared apartment isn't always easy. Living with two supernatural beings is even worse. But what can he do? They are both his friends.





	Cat, Fish and Rhyno

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [this great fic](https://wrestlingkink2.dreamwidth.org/423.html?thread=192167#cmt192167) and a conversation with the author. (Thank you again!)
> 
> For [All Bingo](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org) – Pro Wrestling Fest 2018  
> Prompt: WILD CARD (crack)  
> and [Gen Prompt Bingo](https://genprompt-bingo.dreamwidth.org) – Round 13  
> Prompt: Wild Card (Fluff)

Rhyno had just sat down in his Barcalounger in front of the TV when a loud _"Help, Rhyno!"_ made him jump again. He dropped the remote control and dashed to the bathroom. As soon as he opened the door and went inside, Heath hissed at him and jumped onto the cabinet that swayed under his weight but didn't break.

Adam, who was lying in the big bathtub as usual, looked at him – a bit shocked, a bit annoyed. "He tried to eat me again!" He raised his fishtail out of the water and showed Rhyno the little scratches on his scales.

Heath was still sitting on the cabinet. His tail moved from one side to the other and his cat ears were laid back. "It's not my fault he looks so delicious," he said and rubbed his paw over his face.

"Heath, he is your friend," Rhyno said. "You gotta stop this or I have to lock the door again."

Heath stopped his cleaning. "You can't do that! What if I gotta pee?"

"Then you have to ask me for the key." Rhyno took a breath before he continued, "Come, I'll roast some salmon in the kitchen."

Now it was the merman who was outraged. "You promised not to eat fish here anymore! That's cannibalism!"

"No one said you have to eat them," Rhyno tried to soothe him.

"But I hate the smell!"

"Fine." Rhyno sighed. "Is chicken okay for you?"

They both nodded and Heath added, "But hurry up. I'm hungry."

"How about you help me then?"

Heath lifted his paws. "I can't. I'm a cat."

"You're not a cat. You're a catman."

"I still can't help you," Heath said with a pout, making his whiskers twitch in a funny way.

Rhyno couldn't stop a chuckle escaping his lips. "You two drive me crazy." But he didn't want it any other way. He loved his friends.

 


End file.
